


A Moment of Happiness

by Catw00man



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: fma_fic_contest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catw00man/pseuds/Catw00man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mustang comes looking for Ed in the library and leaves him with an unexpected surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not exactly sure where this came from but when I got this idea in my head I couldn’t let it go until I wrote it. Thankfully Ed was more than happy to cooperate. I think when you read it you’ll see why. LOL
> 
> Written for the [fma_fic_contest](http://fma-fic-contest.livejournal.com) for the prompt: _Library_  
> 

“Afternoon, Colonel. Can I help you find something?”

“No thank you, Denise. I won’t be here long.”

Stupid bastard. Why can’t he leave me in peace? Ed hurries to hide in the stacks when he hears Mustang coming. He knows he has to be looking for him because why else would the lazy bastard be in the library? It’s not like he does any actual work sitting behind that damn desk. All he ever does is look smug and stupid and order people around. He shouldn’t even be here!

Ed peeks through the small space between two large tomes but he can’t see a damn thing. The table he was working at is two rows away. Maybe if he shifts this book a little to the left….

He ducks quickly when he sees the swirl of a black coat and he knows the bastard Colonel is at his table. He’s probably nosing through all of his research and it takes everything inside him not to storm over there and knock him out of the way. It’s bad enough he has to bring him reports on every little thing he does, but that doesn’t give him the right to snoop around his _personal research._

Ed seethes though every minute that ticks by and weighs his options. He could keep hiding and avoiding him altogether, or he could go over there and catch his smug ass red handed. He grits his teeth and clenches his fists so tight his automail creeks from the strain. Stupid, pompous, arrogant, smug—

The dark coat swishes again and before Ed can think about reacting he’s gone. Or is he? Ed continues to wait, ducking down in the stacks and counts to a thousand before finally peeking around the end of the row. He doesn’t see him, but maybe that’s the plan. He takes another cautious step toward his table, then another until he can’t take it anymore. He rushes over to his seat and sees…a take out drink cup?

Ed spins around quickly, looking for the deception. The manipulative bastard must be here somewhere. He turns in a complete circle, waiting for the mocking voice…that never comes. Ed frowns. Why would Mustang come all the way down here and not try harder to find him. And why would he leave a drink? He shakes his head and scowls. It’s probably just his garbage and he’s expecting him to throw it away for him. Or maybe he’s trying to get him in trouble. Everyone knows you’re not supposed to bring food or drinks in the stacks, especially around the old tomes.

He snarls and reaches for the stupid empty cup…that’s not empty at all. He frowns again and tilts his head. It’s warm and it feels full. Ed looks around to make sure he’s alone and then slips into his seat. He pulls the offending beverage closer then peels off the lids and stares at the contents. Knowing Mustang it’s probably poisoned. He lifts it cautiously and sniffs.

It’s not possible. He sniffs again and his mouth waters. He couldn’t possibly know. Ed looks around again then carefully hazards the tiniest sip, considering Mustang probably contaminated it somehow. He scrunches up his face preparing for the worst then lets out a low, happy groan as the sweetness hits his tongue. “Mmmmmmmmmmmm.”

Ed takes a bigger sip, being careful because it’s still steaming, hardly able to contain himself. It’s been so long since he’s had this sweet, chocolate treat. It’s delicious and perfect and…why in the world did Mustang bring it to him?

He whips his head around again expecting to find that smug face smirking at him but he’s nowhere to be found. He frowns again. How did he even know where to find him? He picked this spot for exactly one reason, no one comes up here. It’s isolated and quiet and the only one who knows about it is Al. The drink was nearly scalding hot, even with the insulated cup he couldn’t have been wandering around looking for him for very long. And there’s absolutely no way he could have known….

Ed shakes his head then wraps both hands around the cup again. It warms his left had he brings it to his lips and he makes of soft sound of contentment at the taste. He’d drink this all the time if he could but Al’s always on him about the sweetness and how he should take care of himself. Ed’s tried forever to convince him that he should be allowed this particular treat due to one special ingredient. The same ingredient that makes it so unbelievable that Mustang could possibly know he likes this. There’s hardly a soul who knows him that doesn’t know how much he _detests_ milk!

Unless it’s filled with sweet melted chocolate. Then it’s not milk at all anymore. Ed’s convinced of that fact. It must be some special alchemical change that happens when the chocolate mixes with the disgusting milk because it’s not possible it’s the same thing. Milk couldn’t possibly taste this good. He grins and takes another stolen sip, closing his eyes as the warmth of the forbidden treat spreads through him. It’s perfect. Too perfect.

Ed opens his eyes and stares down into the half empty cup. It’s probably the best hot chocolate he’s ever had and from the looks of the container it couldn’t have been cheap. So that just leaves one question. How could Roy possibly even know he liked this and….

 _Why?_

Why would the bastard do something so… _nice?_

Ed shakes his head and pushes the thought out of his mind for now. He’ll figure out Mustangs motives later. For now he’s just going to enjoy this random moment of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit are always loved and appreciated. :-)


End file.
